


The Heart That Fed

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, Character of Color, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria had long suspected that others of her kind might also have escaped the Deeper Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart That Fed

Illyria had long suspected that others of her kind might also have escaped the Deeper Well. If the Wolf, Ram and Hart could arrange the release of one as powerful and notorious as she, then the lesser authorities of forgotten ages would have posed no difficulty.

She'd dismissed such possibilities with a curled lip and expectations of battle. Never had she imagined that her own situation-- the stench of humanity anchoring her ancient spirit-- could be anything other than unique.

"T'was torture," the sea goddess said, leaning against the ship's railing. "Trapped in a single form. Cut off from all that I loved. And when at last I was freed--" She turned dark eyes to the masculine figure at the ship's wheel.

"Your Qwa'ha Xahn was lost," Illyria commented. "Yet-- you took another."

"Aye," Calypso replied, possessively. "Him loved another, then; but she died ashore, long ago, and now there is only me."

Illyria thought then of the halfbreed, the one she called pet, currently in Europe.

He was not Wesley. But he was immortal, as his Slayer was not-- and in time, those gone to dust would be forgotten. Perhaps her future was not so bleak as it seemed.


End file.
